Hightail Falls Galaxy
The Hightail Falls Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It requires the use of the Dash Pepper, which allows Yoshi to scale walls and steep slopes. The background of this galaxy features high waterfalls and rocks. The music heard in this galaxy is an orchestrated arrangement of the athletic theme from Super Mario World for the SNES. The music speeds up when the Dash Pepper is used. Planets Starting Planet At the start of this planet, is a bridge with a Paragoomba that must be crossed. After crossing, Mario must crack a Yoshi Egg to release Yoshi. Mario and Yoshi must move up a vertical ramp using the Dash Pepper. After the ramp flattens out, there are a set of platforms and another ramp, which leads to the Launch Star. Giant Ramp Planet The ramp is the second planet of the galaxy. It is split into two halves. If Mario takes the left side up, he'll find Penguru at the top. The right side is shorter in length and easier to navigate, but it leads to the Launch Star not to Penguru. Falling Platforms Planet The Launch Star from the Giant Ramp Planet leads Mario to this planet. Here, Yoshi must incorporate the Dash Pepper's speed capabilities to race across the falling platforms of this planet. Two different types of platforms exist on this planet- solid unmoving blocks, and grey, touch-sensitive plates. The latter will fall shortly after Dash Yoshi and Mario have stepped on them. Few Coins litter the course, located only above the touch-sensitive planets. Double Slope After Yoshi and Mario get past the Falling Platforms Planet, they will end up on this planet. Yoshi needs to eat a Dash Pepper and run up the left ramp. After navigating through all the pegs protruding from the slope and turns, the two will end up at the other side where a bridge connects to the Left Turn Slope. Left Turn Slope After crossing the bridge from the Double Slope, the two will end up on this small, but difficult, planet. To the right of the slope is a Hungry Luma who will transform into the Grassy Planet if fed 30 Coins. Yoshi needs to eat the Dash Pepper to the front of the slope to run up it. There is one big moving platform, and a sharp turn left at the top. The Comet Medal is located at this turn. After the two reach the end, they need to use the Flower Grapples to reach the U-Turn Slope. U-Turn Slope Once Mario and Yoshi cross the gap using the Flower Grapples, they will end up on this final slope. This part is very tricky since Mario and Yoshi must make a sharp U-Turn at the top. There are many blocks the protrude from the slope, which can cause trouble. The Power Star is located on top of a diamond-shaped block. Grassy Planet After feeding the Hungry Luma thirty Coins, it transforms into this planet, leaving behind a Launch Star. Mario must find all five Silver Stars that the Kleptoads, the only inhabitants of the planet, are carrying. After rescuing all five stars, a Power Star will appear. Missions Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper When Mario arrives on the Starting Planet, he has to get Yoshi out of the Yoshi Egg. Then, Mario must ride him towards the Dash Pepper so that he can cross the slope, and use the Launch Star at the end. After using it, he will get to the Giant Ramp Planet. Mario must repeat the process to get across this slope. The Launch Star is located on the platform to the right. After the Launch Star blasts the heroes, they'll get to the Falling Platforms Planet. To get across, Yoshi has to eat a Dash Pepper again. The Launch Star is at the end of the level. After using it, Mario and Yoshi will land on the Double Slope, Left Turn Slope, U-Turn Slope. Mario must use Dash Yoshi to cross the slopes and ramps found in this planet, and then use Yoshi's tongue to reach the Flower Grapples found in bubbles. After using the Dash Pepper again, Yoshi must make his way to the Power Star by walking on walls. Then the two heroes can collect the Power Star. Hightail Falls Speed Run This mission is the same as the first one, but there is a time limit of 3:00. Mario and Yoshi must get to the Power Star within three minutes, otherwise lose a life. The mission is more difficult, as for Meteors fall and platforms are destroyed. Silver Stars in Hightail Falls To get the Power Star, Mario must do the same thing he did in the first mission. However, when he gets to the Double Slope, Left Turn Slope, U-Turn Slope, he must feed the Hungry Luma thirty Coins. It'll then transform into the Grassy Planet, leaving behind a Launch Star. Mario must use the Launch Star to get to the new planet. Here, Mario must get all five Silver Stars from the Kleptoad enemies. If he manages to collect all five Silver Stars, he can collect the Power Star. Green Star 1 The first Green Power Star is located on the Giant Ramp Planet right at the top near Penguru. To reach the top, Mario must guide Yoshi to the far left and stay there. The path is challenging since many green blocks make Yoshi fall back to the ground. After passing the blocks, Yoshi must run to the second Dash Pepper to continue his way up to the top. If done correctly, Mario should be at the top, where all he must do is jump to obtain the Star. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located in the air to the right of the Comet Medal. To reach it, Mario/Luigi and Yoshi must get to the top of the purple block by carefully jumping near it and Flutter Jumping to it. Then they must jump to the Star. Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located to the right of the Flower Grapples. Yoshi can use the Flower Grapples. and Flutter Jump to reach the Star. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2